A Song of Lust and Moans
by DanyStxark
Summary: Game of Thrones- in a much more sexual way. Revisit scenes rewritten with lust and sex. Everyone- from Sansa and Arya Stark, to Daenerys Targaryen and Margaery Tyrell, is bound to be involved with the lust and sex of Westeros. SMUT- obviously
1. The One With Snow: Arya I

**Chapter One: The One With Snow**

* * *

One of the few things Arya knew for a fact she was better than Sansa at was riding. She loved riding, especially with her half-brother, Jon. As she rode across the fields and hills outside of Winterfell with Robb, Jon, and Bran, she thanked the gods that her father had let her come out here instead of making her go to her needlework lesson with Sansa.

She was riding slightly behind her older brothers, while Bran struggled with his pony behind them. Arya snickered when she looked behind at Bran. He had never been a very talented rider, or fighter for that matter. Arya had always been better than him, and it infuriated him. His _sister_ could ride and fight better than him.

Luckily, for Bran, Arya rarely ever got to showcase her talents to anyone besides him, Robb, and Jon. Mother had always disapproved of it, and Ned was always busy. Sansa didn't care for it, although she had always been bothered that her only sister had always acted more like a boy.

As the sun started to go down, the four decided it was time to return to Winterfell. They raced each other back, Arya winning. They arrived back at Winterfell, and rode into the stables. Arya caught sight of her parents, and they gave her a smile. Neither Sansa or Rickon were there, but Arya hadn't expected for them to be there. Rickon would either be resting or playing at this hour, and Sansa would likely be with Jeyne Poole.

Bran and Robb were quick to get back to their rooms, while Arya stuck around with Jon. They had always enjoyed each other's company; and in ways that they shouldn't, being siblings. Finally, once the stable boys had dispersed, they made their move on each other.

Jon pulled Arya into a kiss, pushing her up against the walls of the stable. She let out a soft moan as he shifted his attention to her pale neck, him licking and kissing it as he pulled her shirt away from her shoulders and down to her stomach.

He eyed her chest, licking his lips. Arya didn't have a feminine build like Sansa did, and her perky breasts were small. Still, he enjoyed them just as much as he would if they were large. Perhaps even more.

"Well then, get on with it." Arya said, almost annoyed. Jon smirked, and quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching. No, no one would be around at this point. People were done with their jobs for the day. The stable boys wouldn't come back. They'd have gone to eat, sleep, or fuck. No maids would leave the castle. No one could possibly catch them.

So, grinning, Jon started his attack on Arya's small breasts. He took her dark nipple into her mouth, sucking and biting on it. Arya moaned, her small hips bucking against his.

"Oh," she whispered, letting out another moan. Slowly, Jon removed his lips from her breasts, and started to trace his tongue down her stomach. Arya shivered.

"Should I-" Arya started. Jon nodded, knowing what she was going to say. Arya rid herself of the long shirt, and removed the pants she had been wearing. Now, completely naked with nothing to hide, she lay on the ground of the stables. Her knees were bent so Jon could continue to kiss her, but this time on her cunt.

He traced her inner thighs with her fingers, causing a shiver to run down her spine. "Please," Arya started to beg. "Just touch me _there_."

Jon snickered. Arya, who was always so determined and independent, was begging her brother to touch her cunt. After what felt like hours to her, Jon finally started to rub his fingers along her cunt. She reacted with a moan, her back arching as he started to rub the little nub near the top of her cunt.

"Don't stop," Arya moaned. "Please don't stop."

Jon slipped a finger inside of his sisters folds. She almost cried out, her hips bucking and back arching. Another finger joined the first, and then a third. Arya was crying out. It was a wonder that no one had come to see who was making the noise. But they had done this so many times, and not once had they come close to being caught.

Arya's breath started to get short, her chest heaving heavily. "Oh, oh," she cried out, gritting her teeth. She started to climax, but before she could Jon pulled his fingers away. He wouldn't grant his sister with that just yet.

"I hate you," Arya mumbled. Jon laughed.

"You'll get your reward, eventually." He said, starting to undo his breeches. He quickly discarded of his jerkin. "You can do the rest."

Arya nodded, and fumbled with the remaining strings on his breeches. Finally, once she'd untied them, she pulled them away to reveal his throbbing cock. She grabbed it, and started to rub it. Jon groaned, and he grabbed her head to keep his balance as she took his cock into her mouth.

Arya's talented tongue worked on his length, while Jon tried his hardest to keep quiet. After several minutes, Arya pulled away, her lips dripping with his seed. A look of horror was sketched upon her face at something in the background.

"Arya?" Jon asked, but she remained frozen. "What is it?"

Arya still didn't move. She looked like she was frozen in time. He turned around, and his heart almost skipped a beat.

"ARYA? JON?"

There, standing behind the stall they were in, wearing a magnificent blue gown, was Sansa, a look of a horror on her face.

* * *

 **A/N- Please leave suggestions for who'd you like to see!**


	2. The One With A Friend: Sansa I

**Chapter Two: The One With The Friend**

* * *

Sansa was unable to sleep that night after what she'd seen. She'd ran from the scene, confused as to why her siblings had been doing... _that_. She had excused herself from supper, and had retired to her chambers for the night. Still, she was worried about what might happen.

What if Arya tried to hurt her? What if someone else had seen her?

She lay in her bed, holding her blankets and furs close. She didn't know what to do. Go on the next day as if she'd seen nothing at all? Confront them? Tell her father?

No, no. If anyone else found out, her family would be shamed. _She'd_ be shamed. Sitting up in bed, she lit a candle. Sansa supposed that she could go to the Godswood. It may have been dark, but people were still awake and outside. She could easily find her way. And if anyone confronted her about what she was doing, she'd tell the truth. She'd tell them that she was feeling troubled and that she needed to let out her feelings.

Sansa grabbed her cloak and threw it on, and headed out to the Godswood. She felt almost wicked, sneaking through the castle when her parents didn't know, with only a candle to light her way. Several times, she nearly bumped into servants who were finishing cleaning up after the day. Some were even already preparing for the next day, scrubbing windows.

Sansa made her way to the castle entrance. She could just go, now. Still, someone held her back. A part of her wanted to blow out the candle, and flee back to her chambers. But she was far to troubled and worried to do that now. She unlatched the door, and started to push.

"SANSA." someone shouted. Sansa jumped in her own skin. She turned around, and saw her father. She started to blush furiously. What was she thinking? It was a foolish idea, going out to the Godswood in the dark.

"What are you doing?" Ned asked, approaching his daughter.

"I was going to the Godswood," Sansa replied, telling the truth. "I'm feeling troubled."

Ned furrowed his eyebrows, but he nodded all the same. "Let me take you there." She grabbed his arm, grateful that he hadn't demanded for her to return to her chambers. They made their way to the Godswood in silence. Luckily for the young Stark, Ned didn't question her about what was troubling her. He let her go once they reached the Godswood. Several torches were lit, lighting the way.

"Thank you, Father." Sansa said. Ned left.

Sansa made her way to the Weirwood tree. She flinched at it. In the darkness, with only the torches for light, it's white face seemed like the face of a ghost. She kneeled, and started to think about what to do. Sansa knelt there in silence for a bit, before realizing that she didn't know what to do. She wanted to tell someone, not just an old tree with a scary face.

She was about the get up and walk away when she heard someone approach her from behind. She spun her head around, and sighed a breath of relief when she realized that it was only her friend, Jeyne Poole.

"What are you doing here?" Jeyne asked, approaching her friend.

"Might I ask you the same?" Sansa replied, standing up.

"I followed you." Jeyne replied.

"You _followed_ me?" Sansa questioned.

Jeyne nodded. "I was curious about what you were doing out of your chambers at such a late hour."

"And what were _you_ doing out of _your_ chambers at this hour?" Sansa replied. Jeyne simply giggled in response.

"Anyways, why are you in the Godswood?" Jeyne asked.

"I'm feeling troubled. I wanted to, well, let it out, you could say." Sansa responded.

"What are you feeling troubled about?" Jeyne questioned, steeling towards her friend.

Sansa sighed. She _wanted_ to tell Jeyne, but she didn't know if she should. She wouldn't want to betray Arya, or Jon, even if she had never been particularly close to them. "If I tell you, you promise that you won't speak a word of it _ever_ again?" Jeyne nodded in response. "I - I saw something earlier tonight, and it was- it was shocking. Arya, Jon, she , _they_ were in the stables. And they were, well, naked. Together. Siblings, naked together."

"What were they doing?" Jeyne asked.

"Arya, she had..." Sansa turned a deep shade of magenta as she spoke. "She had Jon's... _cock_ in her mouth." she felt like a wicked witch using such vulgar language, and telling Jeyne of this. Jeyne gasped.

"Do you think...they do this... _often_?" she asked.

"I don't know. But I saw them kiss, too." Sansa replied.

"What sort of kiss?" Jeyne questioned.

"On the lips," Sansa replied. "Like what husbands and wives do."

"Like this?" Jeyne asked, and before Sansa understood what she was doing, Jeyne was pulling her into a deep kiss. Sansa pushed her friend away.

"Jeyne! What are you doing?" Sansa exclaimed.

"This is what your sister and your brother were doing, Sansa," Jeyne replied. "Don't you like it?"

Sansa blushed. "We shouldn't kiss, Jeyne! It's wrong!"

"Did it feel good?" Jeyne asked.

Sansa blushed even more. "Yes." she confessed.

"Then why don't we continue?" Jeyne replied smugly, grabbing hold of Sansa and pushing her to the ground. She began to kiss her bare, pale, neck. Sansa moaned in response, grabbing onto Jeyne's hair. Jeyne started to tug at Sansa's nightgown, pulling the strings away so it hung loosely around her feminine build.

Slowly, Jeyne pulled the shift off of Sansa. She smirked once she saw Sansa completely naked. She was gorgeous, with fair skin, a graceful shape, and large and perky breasts for her age. In response, Jeyne started to remove her own clothes, until both girls were naked.

Jeyne had a similar build to Sansa, only she was skinnier and more bony than Sansa. Jeyne got on top of Sansa, and bent her head so she could lick Sansa's breasts. Jeyne took one pink nipple into her mouth, and sucked on it. Sansa moaned, showing her approval of the idea. Jeyne repeated the action with Sansa's other nipple, which earned her more moans. Slowly, Jeyne made her way down to Sansa's cunt. Sansa spread her legs, giving Jeyne a good view of her cunt.

Jeyne reached out a hand to rub Sansa's cunt. When she touched her, Sansa shivered and moaned. "Gods Sansa, you're dripping wet." Jeyne said. Sansa let out a small laugh. "You must really be liking what I'm doing."

"Yes," Sansa moaned. "Keep touching me."

Jeyne did just what Sansa asked. She planted a kiss on her cunt, causing Sansa to let out a loud moan. Slowly, Jeyne started to lick Sansa's cunt, from the folds near the bottom to the nub at the top. Sansa continued to reward Jeyne with groans of approval, and Jeyne continued her treatment of Sansa's cunt.

Finally, after quite a while, Jeyne took her hand and separated Sansa's folds. She stuck her tongue in the small, tight, hold inside of them. Sansa let out a very loud moan. Jeyne hushed her, telling her that they couldn't let anyone catch them.

"I know," Sansa replied. "I know, but it feels too good."

Jeyne laughed at that. She was glad that she was pleasuring Sansa in a way that no one else ever had. As Jeyne continued to lick Sansa's cunt, she could feel Sansa's legs getting tighter around her. Her breaths were heavier, and more moans were escaping her lips than before.

"Oh gods," Sansa murmured between moans. "It feels so good."

Jeyne didn't want Sansa to climax, at least not yet. She pulled away, and Sansa groaned in frustration. "Why did you stop?" She asked.

"I want to try something else." Jeyne replied. She picked up the candle that Sansa had used before. It was still clean, as it had been resting in a candleholder. Jeyne pressed it against Sansa's entrance.

"Jeyne!" Sansa called out. "My maidenhead..."

"As if you're still some pure virgin after _that_." Jeyne replied with a smirk. Sansa sighed, knowing that Jeyne was right. She was a horrible girl. Not even a woman and she had practically a already bedded someone. And not just anyone, her own friend. Another girl.

She lay her head down, and Jeyne started to press the candle inside of her. Sansa gritted her teeth. It hurt, the candle felt too large for her. "Jeyne, it hurts!" Sansa cried out.

"Just relax. It won't hurt after a while," Jeyne said. "Anyways, at least now it's over. You can enjoy every time after this."

Sansa sighed heavily, and shut her eyes tight, trying to ignore the pain. Slowly, as the candle got farther up her cunt, it started to feel better. It felt _good_. She let out a moan, and Jeyne started to thrust the candle in her cunt. Something started to build up inside of her, something very good. Jeyne climbed on top of her, and used her spare hand to massage her breasts while the other pumped the candle in and out of Sansa.

Sansa moaned loudly, her back arching. It felt far to good to be real. Like a dream. A dream, that's what this was. It had to be. Nothing had ever felt this good. She understood why Arya had done what she'd done. Who wouldn't want to feel this way?

Finally, something inside of her felt as if it had exploded. She let out a long moan, and Jeyne pulled the candle out. Instead, she ran her fingers along Sansa's cunt, gathering up some of her juices. She licked them off her fingers.

"Gods Sansa," Jeyne said. "You taste wonderful."

Jeyne gathered even more wetness, and this time Sansa sucked them off of Jeyne's fingers.

Jeyne was right, she did taste wonderful.


End file.
